Duncan's Expirement (Yogscast)
by NikkiFangShadow
Summary: A hooded figure drops of a 11 year old Fang, a girl who knows nothing, only a bit, off at a castle. This castle belongs to a mad scientist, Duncan, who loves to expirement. He's afraid to hurt his friends but when a girl arives at his castle, he decides to see if his next expiremnt will work. Will it work? Or is it going to fail like all those creatures he locked away in a cell?
1. Prolouge

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I walk out my room, as I yawn and sigh. Man, I really loved his science, I had an experiment, but he didn't want to hurt his friends. I walked in the kitchen and noticed it was sprinkling outside. I smiled and got myself a cup of coffee.

I drank my coffee and went to a staircase leading down. I walked down the staircase. I really needed a flying ring. I walked down and there was a long corridor. There were some empty cages and some cages with experiments gone wrong.

I walk in my main lab where lots of blood was. I sigh and then smile. I'm a scientist, a mad one too. I walked over to a computer and smiled at the document. I knew this will work.

**Hooded Figure's P.O.V**

I look at the limp body in my hands. I know she won't wake up in al long while. I felt the sprinkling turning into hard raining and there was a clap of thunder. I look down at the limp, naked child that didn't move.

There was nothing I could do. All I could do was wrap her in a blanket. I look at her metal color and her name tag, Fang. I sighed as I approached a castle. I smiled. I couldn't keep her anymore. This person here can have her. I walk silently to the doorstep and placed her down on it. I also left a note by her and smiled. "Good-bye," I whispered and banged on the door before leaving.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I watched T.V till a clap of thunder came knocking out the signal.

"God Damn it!" I cried and stood up when a shock went down my spine. There was a bang on my door and a cold sweet ran down my forehead. I wonder if it is Rythian. Or that Bastered Sjin, I hate him so much for starting the war.

I opened the door and looked out seeing no one. I stepped forward feeling something at my feet. I automatically pulled out my mining gun and looked down in confusion. There was a girl, round the age of 11, on my doorstep wrapped in a blanket.

I looked at the note and picked it up reading it,

To whoever has this letter?

Here is a child; you may do whatever you would like. She has no use to me now.

~ Mystery

I smiled and looked at her. Do whatever I want? I could use her when she wakes up. I pick her up and close my door. I walk down my hallway, and down my staircase. I walk past all my failed experiments as they looked at the child.

I smiled as they looked at me in fear as I closed my lab door.


	2. The Gift

**Fang's P.O.V**

I wake up, dizzy. I don't know who I am or where I was. I tried to move but I was bolted down on a table. I started to panic, not knowing who did this. I started screaming loudly trying to move.

I heard footsteps rushing, running as the door flew open and I stared wide eyed. There was a blonde haired man, goggles on his head and he had a white lab coat.

He looked at me and smiled. I look down to see only a plain white tank top, and some shorts. I mean I'm not completely clueless. I know I'm a girl and these aren't for girls.

"Why, hello there. I was wondering when you would wake up." He said smiling at me as I screamed in fear trying to get out of the metal locks on me.

"Don't do that or the metal could cut you," He said casually. I snarled at him and he laughed.

"Well, are you ready for the experiment?" he asked and I kept struggling.

"Now, now, calm yourself. I won't hurt you." He said in soothing words as he came to me rubbing my head.

"Don't t-t-touch m-m-me," I said in a scratchy voice.

"Oh, so you can talk. I was wondering my you weren't talking. I need my test subject to talk or it wouldn't work," He said as he got out a scalpel.

"Stop, please don't hurt me!" I screamed but he was already cutting bits of my stomach as I screamed in pain. He kept cutting as I couldn't bare the pain I blacked out only hearing evil laughter.

*3 days later*

I wake up feeling pain all over my body. I open my eyes slowly in fear but see I'm in a room of a sort. I know what I'm laying on. I was lying down on a bed. I start to remember what has happened.

I pulled up my shirt to see stitch scars and looked confused. Do they heal that fast? I stand up and feel something on my ankle. It was some sort of weird metal thing. My bare feet froze when I touched the icy cold floor.

I looked around and saw a window. I ran too it and looked out to see that we were on some sort of hill cliff. I looked down and it seemed like an endless pit of darkness. My eyes widen as I heard the door open.

"Ahhhh, you're up my beautiful experiment." A calm and silky voice said behind me as I instantly turn around. It was the man who cut me. I felt some sort of feeling that burned inside me. I lurch myself at him but feel a shock wave through my body.

"Not so fast my angel." He said laughing as I fell down in pain. He walked over picking me up bridal style.

"It's going to be okay," He said hugging me and I nodded. Why was he nice to me? Wasn't he a mad, evil guy? I was terribly confused as he walked out the room and down a staircase. He set me down and I looked around. I saw a room that had all kinds of things in it and I walked over to it.

"This is a kitchen," He said smiling as he saw my confusion. I looked around and saw a white box with numbers. I walk up to it as my feet pitter patters on the floor. I pressed a number and it started to beep loudly and I dropped on y knees in fear screaming.

The man smiled as he walked over picking me up and turning the beeping thing off.

"Don't worry, that's a microwave. It cooks, and heats up food. The beeping is a timer." He explained and I nod as I jumped out his hands. I then walked to the living room looking at the coffee table. I picked up the strange thing and pointed it at the man.

"H-h-hey, watch it! That's a gun. It could kill or hurt be badly." I nodded as I lowered the gun but kept it in my hand. I walked over to a black box and turned it on and it made a scary static noise.

I instantly shot it making a small explosion. The man sighed and took the gun and mumbled, "Well, I needed a new T.V anyways. Well, I have a lot to teach you then, huh?" He asked as he pated my head.

I was confused in many ways. I didn't even know who he was, "Ummm…" I started and he laughed.

"Just call me dad or Duncan. Either way is okay." He said and I smiled.

"Me?" I asked and he pointed at a thing around my neck. I felt a leather material with a name tag on it. I looked down to see a white color and a nametag that said, "Fang."

"So, my name is fang then?" I asked and he nodded. He grabbed my arm and we walked to a place that had a bathroom.

"You know what a bathroom is right?" He asked and I nodded. I looked in the mirror and smiled. So, this is how I look like. I had long blonde hair reaching to my hips, pale white skin, blue eyes, and a button nose. I turned to him and he felt proud.

"You are such an amazing thing," He said and I stared at him.

"What do you mean amazing thing?" I asked confused more than ever. He smiled and we walked outside his castle and I saw a blue circle around it.

"Don't worry about that, it's just a force field to keep bad things out," he said as I looked at it. I walked closer but he grabbed me.

"Don't touch it, I don't want you to get hurt by it," He said and I nodded. He pulled out a knife and I backed away.

"I'm not going to cut you, just come here," He said pulling me as he made me face my back to him. I felt him cutting to slits in my back.

"Okay now, listen to me. Just relax your back and tell me if you feel something." He told me and I relaxed as I felt something weird in my back. What did he do? I relaxed more and felt something feathery and I smiled.

"I feel something!" I say and he nodded. "Okay, now tell me, can you get control of it?" He asked like an exited kid waiting for candy.

I held still, relaxing. I let my mind flow as I started to take control of what was behind me. I smiled and pushed it out and Duncan let out a shout of successes.

"What is it?" I asked and he was smiling like it was Christmas again.

"Just turn your head a bit," He said and I did letting out a gasp. I had brown Wings with black on the tips of every feather and small white spots.

"Fang, you are one amazing half-human!" He said. I started flapping them but he shook his head.

"They are a bit small for that right now but you can slightly hover. Like when you jump you can flap them and you can slow down your fall," He said as we walked back inside.

He smiled as we sat on the couch, "I also added some things. You will be able to develop powers, but I don't know what powers, so I have to keep an eye on you, OK?" He asked and I nod.


	3. AN Unpleasnt Sipsco Employee

He looked at the time and smiled, "Bedtime" He says smiling and I curl up on a couch as he lay down on another couch. I silently fall asleep.

*Morning*

I feel myself being shaken lightly and someone calling my name. I automatically shoot up, sitting and smiled.

"Damn!" Duncan said amazed how quickly I got up. "Here, I have to go to my friend's factory, I work there." He said as he gives me some clothes.

"Okay then Duncan. I'll be right there." I say as I rush to the bathroom to get changed. I put on some black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, a skeleton hoodie, and knee high black and white converses. I throw them on and I walk out, as he smiled at me.

"Alright, let's go." He said as he gave me a cookie too much on. We started walking through the woods to get to where his friends were. I noticed he kept out his sword.

"What's that for?" I asked taking a bite out my cookie.

"Just in case anyone attacks," He said with a glint in his eye. I nod as I felt him cutting slits in my clothing.

'Don't pull them out when we get there. I mean, you could now, but I don't want anyone to know yet, OK?" He asked and I smiled,

"Sure, whatever you say." I say. The more he talked and gave me friendly looks, I forgave him. I started to feel like he was special to me. I pulled out my wings. Duncan looked at them and grinned, "Wow, your wings grew like 3 inches." He said and I smiled flapping them a bit getting some loose feathers out.

I start running and jumping hovering once in a while. Duncan watched in amusement till we heard a hiss. He then ran towards me, picking me up and he jumped flying as an explosion happened.

"You can fly?" I asked looking at his back. He laughed and shook his head.

'This ring helps me fly." He said as he showed me his ring. "But you have a natural ability to fly," He said as I pulled in my wings. We dropped down to a plain of grass as I followed him. We started to walk to a white marble building.

Out of nowhere, an orange haired dwarf starts running towards us and I leapt in front of Duncan punching him making him stumble.

"DUNCAN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BRING A FIGHTING MACHINE FOR?!" The dwarf yelled and Duncan chuckled.

"She's not a machine. You scared her, and she thought you were going to hurt us," Duncan said as he pulled me away from the dwarf.

"Fang, meet Simon." He said and I smiled.

"Sorry," I said innocently, and Simon stood up.

"Fang, what kind of girl's name is that? Well, never mind. So Duncan, some machines and piping stopped working and Lewis needs your help. And, watch her; I don't want her messing with anything." He said as he glanced at me and I hid behind Duncan.

"Okay then. Let's go Fang. See you later Simon." Duncan said as he walked off. Simon starred at me and I quickly followed Duncan into the white marble factory.

I heard a lot of noise from machines but I ignored them. I heard banging from downstairs and I saw a ladder.

"Here?" I asked and he nodded as I slid down as I then saw an arrow being shot and I dodge it.

A man that had some with brown hair and a slim face looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked and Duncan slid down and smiled.

"Chill out Lewis, she's just a kid. She's with me." Duncan said and Lewis sighed.

"Well, that's good news but these god damn machines won't work!" Lewis yelled clutching his hair. Duncan laughed and Lewis laughed too.

"Oh shut the fuck up," Lewis said as Duncan went to check out the machines. I sighed loudly bored.

"Duncan, can I please go upstairs? I'll stay with Simon!" I begged and Duncan smiled.

"Sure, just stay away from Sipsco, the building next to us." Duncan said as he was looking at the machine. I hugged him and climbed upstairs calling for Honeydew.

"Hmmm, what is it?" Simon asked turning around to look at me.

"Duncan says I could stick with you, like help you," I said and Honydew smiled.

"Sure, you could grow some wheat in between us and Sipsco." He said and then he flew with his ring upstairs.

I nodded and went outside grabbing a hoe and a bucket before I did. I went to a lake near by getting some water, spilling a little walking back. I got out my hoe and started making a field as I sensed someone watching me.

I turned around to see a man with chestnut hair, beard, and mustache, and he was wearing an orange spacesuit. He seemed to be staring at me while he leaned against a tree. I smiled and turned around rolling my eyes as I kept collecting seeds and making a field.

I then grab a shovel from nearby and dig a line out each 1 row. I then fill the holes with water and I smile as I got down to my knees, panting each one with care.

I was finally done and I stood up wiping the dirt from my pants and turned around and he was still there. He smiled as he stood up and walked towards me. I then was about to punch him when he dodged it.

"What do you want?" I asked as he stood there still smiling.

"You're new, aren't you? I haven't seen you before." He asked and I stare at him.

"So, does that mean you can stare creepily at me? Wait, are you from Sipsco?" I asked and he stopped smiling.

"What's wrong with Sipsco? It's the best place to get your dirt. I am the best employee there, beside Sips." He said and I gave him a smile when a let out a heart chilling scream and he panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, Shhhh, Shhhh" He tried to calm me down but Lewis, Simon and Duncan ran to where I was. Duncan was in front racing really fast and he looked at Sjin as I stopped screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING Sjin?!" Duncan asked angrily as he looked over me making sure I wasn't hurt.

"I-I-I wasn't doing anything!" Sjin said but Duncan shook his head.

"SHE DOESN'T SCREAM FOR ANY REASON AT ALL!" Duncan yelled louder and he turned to me.

"What did he do?" He asked in a soft calm voice.

"I was making a wheat field for Simon and he kept watching me from the tree and then he came to close to me!" I said and Sjin threw his arm in the air.

"I was only going to ask her who she was because I haven't seen her around!" Sjin yelled and Duncan pulled out his sword.

"Stay away from Fang! Don't talk to her, don't stare at her, and definitely don't touch her," Duncan threatened while Lewis and Simon had to hold back Duncan from killing Sjin.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go back to Sipsco and leave your precious Fang alone," He said glaring at Duncan and then gave me a scary look and I turned my head away.


	4. A Secret Now Spilled

As he stomps away Duncan hugged me and I pushed him off.

"I'm okay!" I say and Duncan smiled. He looked at the wheat field and grinned.

"Good job there," He says as I smile. I felt really happy as I felt something weird inside my stomach.

"Duncan…" I said slowly and worryingly. He instantly looked at me and something growls and I jump in shock. He laughs.

"There's nothing wrong, you're just hungry," He said as Lewis and Simon looked at him suspically. "Ermm, go to the furnace and there should be steak," He said as I jump along.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I turn to them and sigh, "What?"

"Duncan, where exactly did that girl come from?" Lewis asked quietly and Simon nodded.

"Yeah, she didn't even know what hunger is," Simon said looking at me in a funny way.

"There's nothing wrong with her! She is perfect!" I hissed and they looked at me as they cross their arm.

"Where the hell did you get her from?" They asked and I shook my head.

'I'll tell you later when we are in a more private area," I hissed as she came back happily chewing on a steak sitting on the grass,

"Where does meat come from?" She asked and I smiled looking down at her.

"Meat comes from animals like pigs, cows, and sheep." I answered softly. I smiled down at her knowing she meant the world to me. No one is going to get her, or hurt her as long as she was with me.

Lewis and Simon looked at each other and then at me. I shrugged and put my finger to my lips as Fang then asked another question.

"How does wheat grow?" She asked her head looking at the wheat field.

"The sun, water, and dirt help it grow," I said and she smiles. "It's nature, right?" she asked and I nodded as she got up.

**Sjin's P.O.V**

I stomp back but hide in the trees. Oh those mother truckers better watch their back because I'll ice them in an instant. I kept quiet and watched the girl in amusement. It was strange that she didn't know what hunger was, what meat was, or nearly anything.

I had an odd feeling there wasn't something right about her. I watched as Duncan had the kindest face expression when he looked at her. I then had an idea. To win this war, I must take something away from Duncan, something dear to him. I smiled as I watched the girl.

I know this is going to be tricky because:

Duncan keeps her close at all times

Duncan has a force field

Rythian is nearby his castle so I have to watch out for him.

Wait, of course! I take what Zoey and Rythian care about and I'll take what Duncan cares about and I'll win this war once in for all.

**Fang's P.O.V**

I smile as I stand up a bit of grease around my mouth that Duncan wipes away. It slowly was gets dark and I yawn which made Duncan smile.

'Let's call it a day." He states and everyone nodded in agreement and we all said bye as Duncan and I walk back where we came from. We walked from the plain and then made it to the forest as it was getting darker. I heard zombies and I smiled running up to one.

"No! D-d-don't do that!" Duncan shouts but I punched and kicked him down as he fell to the floor. I laughed as Duncan looks at me.

"Was that fun?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but he looked funny," I said.

"Well, you look funnier than him," A voice shot from the sky. I look up and see someone purple eyes staring at me. He had dark hair but a blonde stripe in the middle. He had a black shirt and pants, a mask covering his mouth and nose and a purple cape.

Duncan pulled me closer to him and I looked up in amusement, "You look even funnier because of your face!" I shouted and Duncan covered my mouth as the man up in the sky looked pissed off like hell.

"Rythian, do not touch her!" Duncan yelled but Rythian had his eyes on me as he lowered down and he touched the ground.

"What the hell did she just say?" He asked softly but then looked up at Duncan. He pulled back his arm and I felt something in the air fly past me hitting Duncan as he landed on the floor, something pinning him down.

He walked over to me, glaring. He then grabbed my neck and held me in the sky. He flew up as Duncan screamed.

"Do you want me to drop you?" He asked me and I smiled. I spit in his face and he let go making me drop.

I faced downwards and then unfurled my wings. They grew bigger over the day, now flapping as they held me up and looked at Rythian who stared at me in shock.

He dropped to the ground as I landed and I folded my wings up. Duncan finally got free and looked at Rythian as Rythian's mouth was wide opened under he's mask.

'What the hell did you do to her?" Rythian asked still looking at me.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything!" Duncan hissed but Rythian shook his head.

"Liar, I heard girl screams as I was going to your castle. You did do it," Rythian hissed and I looked down.

'I'm sorry Duncan," I said but Duncan smiled at me.

"It's okay." He said but then he got punched in the nose by Rythian.

I felt anger deep inside, something hot was burning inside my soul when all of a sudden, blue flames surrounded me and they looked at me, both shocked.

Duncan smiling and Rythian wide eyed.

"You do this to me." Rythian whispered pointing at his eyes, "And now you do that," Rythian pointed at me as I was still up in flames as I checked myself out.

"A little help please, I don't know how to stop." I asked not knowing how to stop. Rythian come over. Duncan ran over to him but Rythian held out his finger.

He muttered under his breath as cold water drenched me and my flames went out.

"She could have learned how to!" Duncan hissed and Rythian kept silenced.

"Okay, you know what? I won't tell anyone, but one day you won't be able to keep the secret." Rythian said flying off and I dropped crying. Duncan picked me up and smiled.

"It's not your fault. It's okay." He said as I smiled hugging him.

We walked back to the castle and he turns the force felid back on, but I felt like someone was here that wasn't supposed to be.


End file.
